Israel
Israeli Merchant Division Predecessor Navy Israeli Navy Welcome to the Israeli Navy. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our navy started in 1948 with the start of Israel's independence. Our main fleet is composed of Flying Ships, Destroyers, Super Warships and Submarines. Our secondary fleet is composed of Battleships, Carriers and Cruisers. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to but keep in mind that we are a very powerful navy. News * We have large amounts of ships being constructed at Shard. * The Yevoni Class is finally in service. * New Weapons. How To Join 1. Why do you want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied. prefix=User:INS/Request_to_join_INS_by: width=60 default=Enter Username here preload=Template:Join INS buttonlabel=Join INS category=INS Join Requests shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false omit=AR: ordermethod=created order=descending }} |R}}+ )/50) +1 }}| →}} Topic Last edit Last editor Chain of Command *'Aluf(Fleet Admiral)-David Marcus(Marcboy99)Head of Engineering' *'Chief Of Operations-Jean-Luc Picard(USS Zumwalt DDG 1000)Head of Research and Development' *'Tat-Aluf(Vice Admiral)-Androv Golovco(Sn1per01)Head of Defense' *'Aluf-Mishne(Rear Admiral Upper)-Johnson(Rth1131999)Head of Intel' *'Sgan-Aluf(Rear Admiral Lower)-Guy(I Am That Guy)Head of Medical' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Asaf Hersch(Ilikestuffnthings)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Shane Nu Kem(Shan5481)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Moses Caulfied (Harmonmj13)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-' *'Seren(Captain)-Elmo Zumwalt(USS Nathan James DDG-151)' *'Seren(Captain)-Harrington(USS Enterprise CVN-80)' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-Ben Rosen(Garrymarc)' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Missing In Action-Captain Laa'fa(BKFighter)' Political Relations Alliances * Mexican Navy * United States Naval Fleet * Royal Navy * A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet * French Navy * AFOH * BKFighter Navy * AIF * AF: Armada of Freedom * Dragonfire Privateering League * United Aerospace Command * United States Arctic Fleet * United Merchants Guild * Russian Navy * Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Intergovernmental Organization * The Sol System Alliance Non-Aggresion Pact * HYDRAXIS Navy Enemies * Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet * Atarashimono Navy * Soviet Naval Fleet * Imperial Rebel Front * P.A.N.Z.E.R. * Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet * Interstellar Space Republic * The Crusaders War Status * Defcon 1 * War Wars Colonies Area: 8,155,017,620 KM2 Total Control Uranus Area: 8,000,000,000 KM2 * 100 Capital Shipyards * 500 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 23 Bases Shard Area: 83,000,000 KM2 * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 20 Bases Tenelapis IV Area: 14,000,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 20 Bases Titania Area: 7,820,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 10 Bases Oberon Area: 7,285,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 10 Bases Tethys Area: 3,570,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Salacia Area: 2,300,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Proteus Area: 554,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases and R&D Base Caelmare II Area: 380,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Galatea Area: 97,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Bases Phobos Area: 1,600 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base and 25 Colonies Partial Control Mars(Edom) Area: 19,200,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Luna(Judah) Area: 12,700,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Earth(Israel) Area: 4,100,000 KM2 * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 100 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Tenelapis(Moab) Area: 10,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 25 Oil Fields * Unknown Number Bases and Colonies Caelmare(Canaan) Area: 20 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 0 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 3 Bases Armory All tech is unknown in RP until formally released. Planes Bombers ImageVlik.jpg|Vlik Gek Heavy Bomber Fighters HalalFighter.jpg|Halal Fighter Scouts IMG 0002.jpg|Skivet Scout Tanks Magach MAGACH 7.jpg|Magach VII Main Battle Tank Merkava MERKAVA 3.jpg|Merkava III Main Battle Tank MERKAVA 4.jpg|Merkava IV Main Battle Tank MERKAVA 5.jpg|Merkava V Main Battle Tank Moshe MOSHE 1.jpg|Moshe I Tank Destroyer Spectre Program Spectre-I Spectre-I.jpg|Spectre-I Armor Land Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Iron Dome * Iron Fist * Iron Hammer * Iron Bow * David's Sling * Fuel Air Bombs Energy Weapons * Iron Beam * Nautilus Laser System Naval/Space Weapons Ballistic Weapons * 100 Inch Advanced Railgun * 20 Inch Advanced Railgun * 5 Inch Advanced Railgun * 200 Inch Coilgun(Research/Trade) * Fuel Air Bombs Energy Weapons * 100 Inch Laser * 20 Inch Laser * 5 Inch Laser * Lezazeah Laser * Chelek Basic Particle Beam * Cehvak Advanced Particle Beam Personal Weapons Ballistic Weapons * .3 Inch Selil Coilgun Sniper Rifle * .3 Inch Maheer Coilgun Machine Gun * .3 Inch Ekdoch Coilgun Pistol Energy Weapons * 1 Inch Mehretz Laser Sniper Rifle(Building) * 1 Inch Chosen Laser Machine Gun(Building) * 1 Inch Zaheer Laser Pistol(Building) Flagships Yevoni_Class.jpg|David Marcus's Flagship, INS Yevoni. She is also the Flagship of the Navy. IMG 1497.PNG|Johnson's Temporary Flagship, INS Angel. Zumwalts_Flying_Ship.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard's Flagship, INS Sovngarde. Shane Flagship.jpg|Shane Nu Kem's Flagship, INS Deathmatch Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 404 Gershon.jpg|INS Gershon CVN-45, the Israelis first Aircraft Carrier Imagehshsyauauaua.jpg|INS United IMG_0516.JPG|INS Romulus IMG_0297.jpg|this is the approximate design for the current model of the Eagle Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 25 Battlecarrier * Total: 2 Photo2 (1).jpg|INS New Orleans BBCV-1 Israel-class BBCV.jpg|INS Israel BBCV-3 Battlecruisers * Total: 150 Golda.jpg|INS Golda CC-1 Scharnhorst01.jpg|INS Schornhorst CC-251 Battleships * Total: 811 INS Moshe.jpg|INS Moshe BB-45 on patrol off of Tel Aviv INS_SunburstCA.jpg|INS Sunburst 5 miles from port after Sea Trials Relentless_HV.jpg|INS Relentless IMG_2045.JPG|INS Daring Shane Flagship.jpg|INS Deathmatch IMG 0511.PNG|INS Covent Corvettes * Total: 6 72.jpg|INS Miznak, Sa'ar 72 Corvette Ins72.jpg|INS Miznak testing her Gabriel Missile System Mahdjdjieka ndjdjesksm.jpg|INS Eilat 501 Cruisers * Total: 0 INS_Damascus.jpg|INS Damascus Destroyers * Total: 4,029 39.jpg|INS Haifa DD-38, the Israelis first Destroyer 40.jpg|INS Eilat DD-40 Sparkle-class.jpg|INS Sparkle DD-1290, based off the USNF's Fletcher-class. knosssus.JPG|INS Knossus IMG_0691.JPG|INS Newcastle IMG_0704.JPG|INS Long Beach IMG 0501.PNG|INS Thriw Escort Carrier * Total: 3 imagejakal.jpg|INS Jakal Flying Ships * Total: 4,242 Yevoni Class.jpg|INS Yevoni SBA-1 Tzel.jpg|INS Tzel CCA-1 during Sea Trials Oreb.jpg|INS Oreb getting fitted out with aircraft IMG_0001.jpg|INS Misos 2 MPV-1 imageeagles are flying!!!!!.jpg|INS Eagle Talon DDA-1 Lalechet.jpg|INS Lalechet LHDA-1 Kehlah.jpg|INS Kehlah BBGA-1 GORALFTW.jpg|INS Goral CAA-1 Lahzooz.jpg|Lahzooz Ship Carrier UL-10 Devgrov.jpg|The UL-95 is a light Frigate, made to be easily produced. E-475.jpg|E-475 Class Light Cruiser Zumwalts Flying Ship.jpg|INS Sovngarde IMG 1497.PNG|INS Angel IMG 1505.PNG|INS Euron IMG 1877.PNG|INS Centurion Twin hull aircraft carrier FTW.jpeg MAHPOL.jpg|INS Mahpoh FV_002_Israeli_Navy.png|INS Aventine, first of a large class of destroyers purchased from FSI INS Star of David-class DDA.JPG|INS Star of David (DDA-01) Akrov.jpg|INS Akrov Frigates * Total: 503 Gunboats * Total: 1 Israelship.jpg|INS Jewish State, the Israeli Navy's first ever ship Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 632 Sa'ar 331.jpg|Sa'ar 331 running Sea Trials Reshef.jpg|INS Reshef Hetz.jpg|INS Hetz Friends.jpg|USS Minnesota and INS Hetz Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat, Sa'ar 2 Missile Boat E-7.jpg|E-7 during a Missile Test imagezimmiezummie.jpg|INS Zimzum Patrol Boats * Total: 4 Mivtach3.jpg|INS Mivtach, Sa'ar 1 Patrol Boat Image (1).jpg|Coastal Patrol Flagship image (2).jpg|Coastal Patrol Flagship in drydock Recon/Scout/Spy * Total: 3 ImageReneg3.jpg|INS Reverent IMG 0510.PNG|INS Rec'nitor Space Stations * Total: 125 Cholol.jpg|Cholol Class Battlestation IMG 1883.jpg|Type A Dry Dock Submarines * Total: 600 Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Dolphin.jpg|A German-built Dolphin Class Submarine Ins Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running Missile Drills Tannin.jpg|INS Tannin preparing to Dive Sad.jpg|INS Reshef discovers the INS Dakar Shipwreck INS Saturn Rings.jpg|INS Saturn Ring Surcouf_HV.jpg|INS Surcouf IMG_0841.png|INS Beneath the Shadow Super Warships * Total: 220 Haifa.jpg|INS Haifa, the Israelis first Super Warship Ins Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat Koach.jpg|INS Koach Naval Roster Category:Navies and Fleets Category:SSA Members Category:World Superpower